


Save The Last Goodbye For Me

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tells Zayn about Liam.</p><p>And maybe they bump into Liam too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Last Goodbye For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was written as a result of me being too lazy to edit "Your Ever After, My Perfect Disaster" so that Liam shows up.
> 
> Continuation of the mentioned work by moi.
> 
> Title from Union J's "Last Goodbye".
> 
> (Unlike our fictional Zayn here, I don't know how to drive to Fort Langley on my own.)

Zayn thought everything was peachy with Louis.

Until now, that is.

“Liam?” Zayn arches a brow at his boyfriend. “You failed to mention this ex- _boyfriend_ of yours for last month we’ve been together.”

“He’s sort of the reason why I transferred from Mountain, okay?” Louis looks resigned, like he regrets choosing this late to inform Zayn. “He was… abusive.”

“I’m gonna kill this kid,” Zayn growls out, getting attention from Niall and Harry. The couple break off their make out session for a while. “He fucking hit you?”

“Well, he was aggressive and when I wasn’t in mood for sex, he’d just kick me and stuff…” Louis looks like he wants to hide in a hole if it suddenly appeared. “Since he knows where I live, my mum decided it’s for the best if we move as well…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you were in an abusive relationship?” Niall knits his eyebrows together. “And you transferred here just to escape from this Liam dude?”

“Pretty much,” Louis _really_ looks like he wants to hide somewhere. “But I have you guys now.”

“You should’ve told me earlier,” Zayn isn’t too pleased about this news. “I could’ve done something about it.”

“Yeah, you probably would’ve ended up at the hospital if you picked a fight with Liam, Zee,” Louis rolls his eyes. “He used to take boxing lessons so he knows how to throw a punch.”

“Good thing that hospital is totally free,” Zayn grins. “Not that I’m saying I’m pro-violence.”

“Hush it,” Louis says fondly before pecking Zayn on the lips. “This is a horrible lunch hour.”

“I’ll say.”

-

“For fuck’s sake,” Zayn groans once he gets home. “Can you two _please_ stop sucking faces?”

Zayn knew that both Niall and Harry had a spare block for the last block and he should’ve fucking guessed that his best friends would spend that time tongue-fucking each other.

“This is why you need new friends,” Louis supplies. “You should kick them out and invite me.”

“You already stay here most of the week and have moaning contest against us,” Harry pulls back from the kiss long enough to retort. “Which is clearly not loud enough to beat us.”

Zayn throws his shoe at Harry, which the curly haired bastard dodges. Zayn grumbles and retrieves his shoe.

“Like a good student I am, I’m gonna to my homework,” Zayn sighs when Niall and Harry go back into eating each other’s face. “And please keep it down.”

Louis follows Zayn to the room and Zayn raises a brow at that.

“Louis, I’m gonna do my Math homework,” Zayn states. “You’re gonna distract me.”

“By what, being here?” Louis smirks. “I’m just gonna be lying down on your bed, nothing more…”

‘Nothing more’ translates into Louis lying down with his head braced on one arm, with one knee bent. A classic sexy pose, if you ask Zayn.

Zayn growls and keeps his eyes on the Math textbook, solving the problems his teacher assigned him. Who gives a shit about trigonometry anyways? He barely understands the whole “make everything cos and sin” thing his teacher explained in class.

“Louis,” Zayn grits out after about ten minutes of feeling his boyfriend staring at him. “Why don’t you look at your phone or something like that?”

“But you’re so sexy!” Louis continues to stare at Zayn. “I’d feast on you any day.”

“I’m the one who does the eating, you’re a bottom,” Zayn reminds Louis. “Fuck homework, I need you now.”

Zayn pins Louis down into the mattress easily, not that he’s not aware of Louis being extremely submissive. He crashes his lips down to Louis’, kissing him hard and sloppy from the get-go. Louis groans, rutting his hips up. Zayn grinds down on Louis just as he catches the — unfortunately — moaning sounds from downstairs.

“We should compete, right?” Louis whispers against Zayn’s lips. “Bet I can scream louder than Niall.”

Zayn smirks and hastily removes all their clothes. He reaches for the lube on the nightstand and quickly slicks his fingers up. He probes at Louis’ entrance before pushing two of his digits in. Louis moans at contact, and moans even louder when Zayn spreads his fingers to scissor him out. Louis is all but begging Zayn to be inside of him by the time Zayn is thrusting three of his fingers in and out of Louis’ tight hole, fingers curled to tease the smaller boy’s prostate.

Zayn rips open a condom packet, rolls it onto himself, slicks himself up and pushes inside of Louis. He’s _so_ fucking tight, that’s the thing. Even after prep, Louis manages to be tight around Zayn’s dick. Zayn groans as he starts to thrust into Louis’ tight, _tight_ heat, the friction of his walls against his dick really too much. He dips his head down to capture Louis’ lips for another kiss. They don’t really kiss though; they just breathe into each other’s mouth as the pleasure heightens. Louis trails his hand down his own torso, making Zayn wonder for a second what he’s doing, before he reaches to his own hole, feeling Zayn thrusting in and out of him. For some reason, Zayn finds that super-erotic. It’s like something he read from adult novels or something. He increases his speed, feeling that familiar tugging sensation at the pits of his stomach. Louis seems to be getting close too, judging by his keening noises. Louis comes immediately after Zayn starts to stroke his neglected length, coating Zayn’s hand with his come. With Louis’ walls clenching around his dick, Zayn spills into the condom. He pulls out and tugs the condom off, knots it and throws it into the trash can.

“You owe me time for doing my Math homework,” Zayn huffs as Louis cuddles into his arms, giggling. “I really don’t know why I’m taking that shit.”

“You just want enough credits to graduate high school without repeating a year,” Louis speaks Zayn’s mind. “Just like any other grade 12 students, right?”

“You’re lucky I love you enough not to throw you out of this bed.”

“You wouldn’t even if you didn’t.”

 _True_ , Zayn agrees silently. _But it’s impossible for me to not love you_.

Louis opens his mouth to say something when they both hear the obnoxiously loud moans from Harry and Niall. Zayn sighs and walks over to the stereos and hooks his iPod to the thing and turns on a random song loudly. With his luck, it’s the song _All I Need_ by Within Temptation.

“Aw, you listen to Within Temptation!” Louis coos at the random song selection. “They’re Dutch but it’s not like I didn’t listen to them just ‘cos I’m Belgian.”

“Hush you, I started listening to them just ‘cause that very song was on _The Vampire Diaries_ ,” Zayn growls, feeling the need to defend himself. “They’re good.”

“I’ll say.”

“ _Don’t tear me down for all I need, make my heart a better place.”_ Zayn flinches at the lyrics. It’s too fucking accurate.

“Can I stay over for dinner?” Louis asks. “If you say no, I guess I’ll be wanking in my bed tonight.”

“Evil.”

“You love me for that.”

-

Zayn goes down to the kitchen to make mac and cheese for everyone when he stops hearing moans from Harry and Niall. They’re not at the sofa so he guesses they went to their room for post-coital cuddling or some shit.

When everything’s done, he puts the food into the bowls when someone wraps his arms around his waist.

“Louis,” Zayn sighs out. “I’m holding onto hot food, can you not?”

“Shame, I was gonna blow you,” Louis sounds genuinely disappointed. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

Zayn quickly sets the bowls down and looks at Louis with a smirk. Louis flips his bangs out of his eyes before kneeling in front of Zayn, palming at him. Zayn groans, growing hard from Louis’ expert touch. Louis undoes his jeans and pulls them down, and nuzzles at his crotch. Zayn was about to tell Louis to get to business just as Louis pulls his briefs with his teeth. Zayn fists at Louis’ hair once his erection is freed from its confinement, pushing Louis’ head down to his aching head. Louis kitten licks at the slit, probably tasting the pre-come leaking there. Without a warning — then again, who needs a warning before a blow? — Louis takes the entirety of Zayn into his mouth. Zayn moans at the pleasant wet heat around his shaft, jerking his hips forward involuntarily. Judging by the moan Louis lets out, Zayn can tell Louis liked that.

“Touch yourself if you want to, yeah,” Zayn tells Louis in a whispered tone. “Go on.”

Louis quickly unbuttons his chinos and reaches into his boxers, wrapping a hand around himself. Zayn thinks it’s so sexy somehow that Louis is jerking himself off as his head bobs up and down on his dick, his eyes fluttering close. It doesn’t take long for Zayn to release into Louis’ mouth and he pulls Louis up and strokes his boyfriend’s length until he, too, comes.

“We should probably tell Niall and Harry to come downstairs for dinner,” Louis giggles. “Even if they complain about the air smelling like sex.”

“Who cares.”

-

Louis ends up staying over at Zayn’s — and Niall and Harry’s as well since Zayn is nice enough to let them live with him — after calling his mom to let her know. Zayn is cuddling Louis but his boyfriend seems to have a different idea. Instead of holding onto Zayn’s waist or shoulders, Louis’ hand is brushing against Zayn’s crotch.

“We had sex after school,” Zayn reminds Louis with a growl. “And I’m tired.”

“You’re no fun,” Louis huffs out, retracting his hand. “Night, arsehole.”

“Night, baby.”

-

Zayn wakes up to feeling of something wet on his dick, which is already hard. He squints an eye open and sees that Louis is working magic on him.

“Morning — ngh, your tongue,” Zayn manages to breathe out. “My type of waking up.”

Louis just tongues at the underside of Zayn’s dick, and starts to impale his mouth even more. Zayn curses when his entire length is fit inside of Louis’ mouth. He thrusts his hips up, garnering choked sounds from Louis. He repeats his actions, making Louis moan. Zayn knows that Louis loves being dominated so he fucks Louis’ mouth until he comes down in Louis’ throat. He pulls Louis up and fists his hard-on, jerking him off. Louis comes with a shout of Zayn’s moan minutes later.

“Morning,” Louis giggles. “Had a goodnight’s sleep?”

“I think I liked how I got woken up,” Zayn replies. “We should do that more often.”

“Maybe.”

-

“Harry and Niall, will you please stop kissing in my classroom?” Mr. Roberson, Zayn’s History 12 teacher, says in an exasperated tone. “This is a learning environment.”

“Like that ever works,” Zayn mutter under his breath. Louis, who sits beside him, just snorts at the comment. “You know it’s true.”

“It’s Harry and Niall we’re talking about, they love PDA way too much.”

“And Tomlinson and Malik, you two know better than to talk during class,” Mr. Robertson snaps at them. “Everyone turn to page 124 of the textbook please.”

There’s a picture of mutilated bodies on the page, depicting that the Nazi doctors did horrible experiments on the Jews and gypsies. Zayn holds on to the bile that rises to his throat.

History isn’t pretty at all.

-

“Harry, Niall, stop sucking faces please,” Zayn asks his best friends ever since he moved from Vancouver. “We’re trying to eat lunch here.”

Both members of the couple stick their middle fingers up in response.

“I should’ve chosen better friends,” Zayn sighs, picking up his chicken burger again. “I could’ve been friends with Brad and his little gang but nooooo, I chose those two.”

“Fuck you,” Harry pulls away from the kiss just long enough to tell Zayn off. “You love us now.”

“Sadly,” Zayn sighs in a dramatic way. Louis giggles. “Louis, do you think we can put up with them?”

“Probably.”

Zayn dips his head to take a bite out of his chicken burger but Louis beats him to it. He just sighs and lets Louis have rest of his burger. Louis pecks him on the cheek in reply.

“They’re sharing food, how adorable,” Niall says after pulling away from the kiss for good. “Real love.”

“You never share food with Harry though,” Zayn points out. “You don’t ever share food with anyone.”

“‘Cause it’s _my_ food,” Niall says it like it’s so obvious. “I don’t want to share food.”

“It’s true, he won’t let anyone else even look in my dick area–” Harry starts.

“TMI, don’t need to know that,” Louis cuts Harry off, munching on the chicken burger. “The cafeteria food isn’t that bad here.”

“This school is the 7th best in British Columbia, after all,” Zayn remembers wiki-ing WGSS out of boredom. “You can’t exactly serve shit food to your students if the school is that good.”

“Eh.”

-

Zayn doesn’t need to ask Louis for him to come over to his house after school; his boyfriend practically lives with him now. He’s still uneasy about what Louis said about his ex, _Liam_ , the day before. If they were ever in love, why would Liam hurt Louis and why would Louis have stayed with him? Does love really blind you?

“You have your thinking face on,” Louis comments. “I can tell by the way your eyebrow squish together.”

“It’s nothing important,” _unless you count me wanting to kill this Liam so badly._ “You might want to clear from the living room before Harry and Niall fuck in it.”

“True.”

Zayn takes Louis’ hand in his own and leads him to his room, even though Louis doesn’t _need_ to be led there since they’ve both been to Zayn’s room so many times. It wasn’t just to have sex, they just hung out and played video games together too. (Zayn might have splurged on a 55-inch television in his bedroom.)

“Whatever will we do, Mr. Malik?” Louis plops down onto Zayn’s bed as soon as they reach it, his kneed bent and swaying. “Use your imaginations.”

“We’re gonna play FIFA,” Zayn says brilliantly. “I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“You can beat my ass with your dick,” Louis comments lewdly, almost succeeding in making Zayn choke on air. He’s used to hearing sexual comments, no thanks to Harry and Niall. “It’s sort of a kink of mine.”

“I’ll say,” Zayn reaches for the remote and turns the tv and the game console on. After thirty minutes, it’s clear Zayn’s going to lose so he just sighs. Louis giggles at that and pecks Zayn on his cheek.

“Bow down to the king of FIFA!” Louis exclaims in a dramatic voice. “Now, peasant!”

“Nah, that requires effort,” Zayn takes the controllers away after he loses 5-3. “Now, do you wanna do something _more_ fun?”

“We’re becoming as bad as Niall and Harry,” Louis mumbles as Zayn crashes their lips together. “Not that I’m complaining.” He adds against Zayn’s lips.

“You don’t _ever_ wanna walk in on Niall and Harry having sex. I’m still scarred,” Zayn chuckles, doing a quick job of getting rid of both their clothes.

Zayn looks down at the perfection that is Louis. His ass is better than 99% of the girls he knows and his bouncy personality is just too good for him. He reaches over for the lube on the nightstand and coats his fingers with the slimy substance. He circles Louis’ entrance with his forefinger before pushing in. Louis lets out a delicious groan, the sort of groan that gets your dick even harder. Zayn just smirks and crooks his finger, hitting that bumpy flesh. Louis moans this time, which Zayn loves. He adds another finger and starts stretching his boyfriend with his fingers.

“Stop and just fuck me, God!” Louis snaps, glaring at Zayn. “My ass is lovely, I know, but I’d like to get your cock up my arse sometime this afternoon.”

“Bossy,” Zayn mutters, getting the condom and ripping it open from the wrapper with his teeth. He rolls it onto himself and puts some lube on his dick. “I don’t remember telling you that you can be bossy in bed.”

“You didn’t say anything — Zayn!”

Zayn smirks, thinking choosing to push in just as Louis was complaining about something stupid was probably one of the best ideas he’s ever had. He can judge by the volume of Louis’ screech that he hit Louis’ prostate dead-on. He bottoms out and dips his head down to capture Louis’ soft lips again, kissing him hard from the get-go. Louis wraps his legs around Zayn’s waist, drawing him in even deeper. Zayn nips at Louis’ lips, thrusting deep and hard into Louis’ tight heat. He snakes a hand down to Louis’ leaking length, thumbing at the slit to smear the pre over the head before beginning to stroke Louis in time of his thrusts. It doesn’t take long before both of them come simultaneously.

“I think — seriously?” Louis looks aghast and Zayn frowns until he hears the all-too familiar moans coming from Niall and Harry’s room. “Christ, are they seriously competing who can moan louder?”

“Apparently so,” Zayn makes a disgusted face. “I really want to kick them out.”

“Please do.”

-

It’s a Saturday the next day and Zayn doesn’t want to get out of bed. Like, ever. It’s a fucking weekend day, he’s allowed to stay in bed until noon.

“Zayn Javadd Malik,” Zayn groans at the sound of his name coming from his boyfriend. “Get your arse out of the bed or I’m letting Niall have all the waffles I’ve made!”

That gets Zayn out of the reverie. Its waffles for fuck’s sake.

Zayn rolls out of bed and crawls towards the drawers to pull out a pair of joggers. He does a quick job of putting it on and trudges downstairs.

“I was hoping you’d stay in bed so I can have all the waffles to meself,” Niall groans with fake Irish accent. He does that in the morning sometimes. Weirdo. “Top o’ the morning t’ ye.”

“You were born in Canada,” Zayn reminds the Canadian-Irish boy. “Give me the waffles now, Louis.”

“I haven’t a clue why I love a demanding dick like you,” Louis sighs in a super-dramatic tone. “Like, do you ever cook?”

“I cook lunches and dinners,” Zayn retorts. “Now gimme my waffles, woman.”

“Don’t call me–” Louis starts but Niall intercepts.

“If you take it up the ass, you’re the girl in the relationship,” Niall supplies. “I tried cross-dressing once. It was wonderful.”

“I needn’t hear about Harry’s kinks.” Louis mumbles and hands out waffles to other boys in the dining area.

“Waffles,” Zayn says happily, reaching over for the maple syrup. “Hey, where’s the Belgian chocolate sauce you usually give us?”

“It’s gonna be used for later,” Louis replies with a smirk. Niall and Harry don’t have the decency to blush but Zayn does. “And you’ll like it.”

“Food sex,” Zayn says around a bite of the waffle. “Never tried it before.”

“I sucked Harry of with the maple syrup drizzled over his dick once,” Niall supplies oh-so-helpfully. “It was sweet.”

“I’m gonna pretend like I didn’t here that,” Zayn makes a face. “And I’m kicking you two out.”

“No you’re not, you love us too much.” Harry does an impression of Puss in Boots.

“Ugh.” Zayn grunts.

-

“This is a better usage of the chocolate sauce,” Zayn muses as Louis draws a shape of bikini tops around his nipples. Needless to say, they’re both naked. “Are you going to lick it _all_ off, babe?”

“ _Bien sûr,_ ” Louis replies in French. Zayn remembers his 6 years of French just enough to understand that. “Then I’m gonna suck you off, babe.”

“Can you say that in French?” Zayn requests. He’s got a French kink, maybe.

“ _Je sucerai ta bite, bébé,_ ” Louis giggles before attaching his lips to Zayn’s nipple, licking off the chocolate from the bud. “Mm, sweet and salty.”

“My body tastes salty, of course,” Zayn suppresses a moan from having his nipple licked. “Go on, clean me.”

Louis dips his head again, making his bangs brush over his eyes, and licks every inch of Zayn’s chest, lapping at the chocolate sauce he spent half an hour on smearing all over. Occasionally, his greyish blue eyes would flicker up to look at Zayn with mischief. After Zayn’s chest is clear of the chocolate-y substance, he treks his lips down to Zayn’s half-hard dick. There’s chocolate smeared all over the length of Zayn, and Louis laps at the tip like a kitten would do to a bowl of milk. Zayn lets out a drawn out moan at the contact; surprisingly, how the molten chocolate feels against his skin as it’s being licked off feels hella erotic. Louis licks up and down Zayn’s dick, cleaning it from the chocolate-y mess, and Zayn’s dick is rock hard by the time he’s finished. Then, like he promised, Louis impales his mouth on Zayn’s cock. Zayn can never get tired of Louis’ mouth around him, that’s the thing. It’s so _hot_ and _wet_ , so inviting. Louis bobs his head up and down, making his bangs flop around in front of his face. That’s incredibly hot to Zayn’s eyes, probably ‘cause he’s so turned on. He tells Louis to stop right before he comes.

“Wanna come inside you.” He explains to a confused looking Louis. He does a quick job of slicking his fingers with lube and starts stretching Louis. Louis keens deliciously, almost making Zayn come just from hearing the sound.

Zayn pulls his fingers out, gets a condom and rips it open from the wrapper, rolls the said rubber onto his dick, and slathers some lube on himself. He positions himself at Louis’ puckered entrance and with Louis’ nod of approval, he pushes in. No matter how much he preps Louis, Zayn knows by now, is that he’s _always_ sinfully tight. He thrusts in and out of Louis tight heat, grunting from pleasure of how tight it feels. Louis lets out a delicious moan, letting him know he found the prostate just right. He peeks at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it reads 10:37AM so he silently marks this as morning sex. He drives into Louis at same angle, wrapping his hand around Louis’ leaking shaft and jerking him off as he thrusts. Louis shouts out his name before he spurts all over Zayn’s hand, the feeling of his walls clenching around him triggering his own release.

“ _Ik hou van je_ ,” Louis whispers against Zayn’s lips after he pulls out and knots the condom, throwing it into the trash can. “I love you.”

“I’m thankful you only say ‘I love you’ in Dutch or otherwise, I wouldn’t be okay with you knowing three languages,” Zayn replies fondly. “I love you too, and your ass is just a plus.”

-

For lunch, Zayn decided to take Louis to _Wendel’s Book Café,_ and Louis groaned at how they’re probably gonna walk the Houston trail afterwards. Zayn just laughed and kissed Louis lovingly.

“It’s warmer here than in Belgium during winter,” Louis comments, turning the radio from the Beat to SONiC. “Do you ever see sub-zero temp here?”

“Lou, you were here last winter. But that was the only time I can remember the temperature dropping below 5 during winter,” Zayn rolls his eyes as he drives his Corvette to Fort Langley. “Minus eight degrees in January! Greater Vancouver Region people and the Islanders always boast about the warmer than rest of Canada temperature!”

“It drops to below minus thirty in the Prairies,” Louis replies. “I remember how cold it gets in Edmonton. I am never going back there, like, ever.”

“Okay, Taylor Swift,” Zayn gets slapped in his chest. “Okay, I probably deserved that.”

After Ed Sheeran’s _Don’t_ and Hedley’s _Crazy For You_ , they arrive at the parking lot near the café. Zayn parks it there ‘cause they can never find a parking spot near the café. He walks over to passenger side and opens the door for Louis.

“Always a gentleman.” Louis comments.

“For my lady,” Zayn grunts when Louis smacks his arm. “You’re the girl in our relationship, face it!”

“Just cos I take it up my arse?” Louis pouts adorably.

“Pretty much.”

They walk hand in hand to the café and Zayn vaguely takes notice in how the final installment of the _House of Night_ series is out. He knows the café sells the book more expensive than Chapters or Indigo so he’s not getting it here. They get in the line, studying the menu.

“I’m gonna get the chicken breast sandwich and soup combo,” Zayn states. “You?”

“Mm, today’s special has cream fettuccini so I’m gonna have that.”

They get to the cashier area and give the girl there their orders. Zayn doesn’t like how her eyes linger on Louis’ ass for longer than five seconds. He wraps a possessive arm around Louis’ waist.

Zayn leads Louis to one of the tables outside the café and when they take their seats, Louis curses in French.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn furrows his brows together.

“ _Merde, il est ici?”_ Zayn thanks the lord above that Louis said basic French, letting him understand.

“Who’s here?”

“Louis.”

The new voice is tenor, a bit close to the baritone side, and it sends inexplicable shivers down Zayn’s spine. He turns towards the source of the voice and he just stares. The newcomer has yummy biceps that are bulging through Aéropostale hoodie and has about two days’ worth of stubble on his sharp jawline. Despite the facial hair, he manages to resemble a puppy.

“ _Rot op,_ Liam _,”_ Louis spits out. “I will kill you.”

“And I used to think you speaking either French or Dutch was attractive,” the boy — Liam, apparently — sighs. “Did you have to cut off all the ties with Mountain, Lou?”

“Don’t call me that! You’ve lost the privilege to the moment I walked out on us!” Louis hisses, his eyes narrowed. “You didn’t love me enough to stop yourself from hitting me!”

“You know I have… issues,” Liam argues, fury snapping his brown eyes. “I had it worked out now.”

“I’m not in love with you anymore, Payne,” Louis snaps. “That’s reserved for Zayn.”

“You’re the asshole who used to hit Louis?” Zayn growls at this Liam. “Why would you do that?”

“Like I said thirty seconds ago, issues,” Liam replies curtly. “I’ve been seeing a therapist about that, okay?”

“Doesn’t mean Louis will go back to you, asshole,” Zayn has half a mind to punch Liam but he remembers Louis telling him the other boy used to take boxing lessons. “Get out of my sight before I kill you.”

“I loved you once, Louis, and you me. You can again,” Liam looks forlorn for a second. “If you’re happy with this dude, be it.”

Liam takes off, leaving Zayn mad from the encounter.

-

Zayn doesn’t remember much of how the rest of his lunch date with Louis went, possibly due to his encounter with Liam. Just because the guy looked hot by Zayn’s standards doesn’t make him a non-dick. Not especially what Louis said about Liam being abusive.

“I can practically hear you thinking about Liam,” Louis says as _All About The Bass_ comes on the radio. “I don’t have be to a sparkling vampire to know that.”

“You failed to mention him until a couple days ago and we met him just now so yeah,” Zayn grits out, concentrating on not being angry while behind the wheel. “He’s sort of attractive in a physical way but he’s still an asshole who beat you.”

“Which is why I left him and Mountain behind,” Louis huffs. “My future is with you, Zayn, you know that.”

“How can I know you won’t say that to someone else a year from now?” Zayn tries to control his voice so it doesn’t shake. “You might leave me for someone else by then.”

“You know nothing, Zayn Malik,” Louis sounds desperately pleading. “I know my heart wants you, forever and more.”

“That’s a relief to hear,” Zayn replies. “I love you too, Lou.”

-

“Stop sucking faces, we’re trying to watch a movie here!” Zayn yells at his best friends, who are sucking faces. “It’s a fucking children’s movie about dragons, not a romance movie.

Zayn called Louis over the next day, intending to watch both _How To Train Your Dragon_ and _How To Train Your Dragon 2_ with him. Niall and Harry said they wanted to watch the movies as well, but they didn’t specify _how_.

“They’ll never change,” Louis grumbles. “They’re trying to have sex with their clothes on.”

Harry raises his hand and flips Zayn and Louis off.

“See? So rude.”

Zayn just sighs and turns the volume up, intending to drown out the moans Harry and Niall are making from sucking faces. It’s the scene where Hiccup meets his mom for the first time since — well — he thought she died. Seeing it the whatever’th time since he got the DVD still makes him tear up a little.

“I think I know what to do,” Louis whispers in Zayn’s ear seductively. “Don’t move.”

Zayn wants to ask why before he feels Louis’ hand moving to his joggers-clad dick. He regrets deciding to go commando because without the boxers or briefs, the touch is even more tangible. Louis’ experienced hand slips under the waistband and grips onto Zayn’s half-hard dick, making him fully hard now. Zayn moans when Louis hand caresses his dick, then starts to stroke him with Harry and Niall right beside them. Zayn knows that Louis knows Harry and Niall can very well hear Zayn’s moans from Louis wanking him and to be frank, he doesn’t give a fuck. If they’re going to make out right next to Zayn and his boyfriend while watching a movie together, they should expect they’ll get something in return. Louis flicks his wrist in the way Zayn newly decides to love, his thumb running over the leaking slit. Zayn coats Louis’ hand with his come soon after.

“Did he just..?” Harry pulls away from the kiss when he hears Zayn moaning out Louis’s name. “Fuck.”

“Is there a rule saying I can’t jerk my boyfriend off?” Louis says with an alarmingly innocent smile. “The keyword being boyfriend.”

“I don’t think we’ll be making out near you two for a while now…” Niall groans.

Zayn just grins.

-

“No, Zayn, you aren’t going to do that,” Louis huffs, tugging at Zayn’s leather jacket. “It’s practically suicidal.”

“Just give me Liam’s fucking address. It’s not like I’m gonna beat him to death!” Zayn groans. “Just a little chat, he and I.”

“Fine, he lives in Pepperwood, 109 in the townhouse area.”

-

“One moment please!” The voice Zayn recognizes as Liam’s answers. _Thank Allah for that._ “What are you doing here?” Liam scowls when he sees Zayn.

“Oh, I think you know that I’m Louis’ current boyfriend, right?” Zayn starts, smiling at the slightly taller boy. “You’ve mistreated him and chased him away from you.”

“I have IED, okay?” Liam groans. “I should’ve told him but I thought he’d treat me differently.”

“IED?”

“Intermittent Explosive mood Disorder — bipolar,” Liam grits out. “Whenever I got angry, I took it out on Louis and I know I shouldn’t have.”

“Well, listen up, you dickwad. If you love someone you treat them with respect and love. You don’t just go around using them as your punching bag. Then again, if you didn’t do that, he wouldn’t have come to the Grove and met me. I’m not saying what you did was justified but I’m sure as hell saying you’re not capable of loving anyone. Goodbye and if I see you near Louis again, I will kill you.”

With that said, Zayn turns around and walks back to his car.

-

**_June 3 rd, 2022_ **

_“Do you, Zayn Javadd Malik, take Louis William Tomlinson as your husband?”_ The priest on the screen says the words.

“ _I do,”_ screen-Zayn replies.

“ _Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Zayn Javadd Malik as your husband?”_

_“I do.”_

_“I now declare you husband and husband — the Malik-Tomlinsons.”_

“Louis, are you watching the clip of our wedding again?” Zayn calls out as he walks downstairs. “Is that going to be your own wedding anniversary tradition?”

“Maybe,” Louis giggles when his husband of two years slides next to him on the sofa. Their dog — a purebred Yorkshire terrier — Kyla just wags her tail at the sight of her other owner. “Your hair looks awesome there.”

“Are you saying there’s a time it doesn’t?”

“Maybe.” Louis repeats his earlier words.

After graduating from WGSS and getting into universities, (Zayn majored in Business and Louis double majored in Crim and Acting) Zayn proposed to Louis and he said yes. About six months after they got engaged, Zayn decided to go for a Christian wedding for Louis, and they went to European countries for their honeymoon.

“I love you, Zayn Javadd Malik-Tomlinson,” Louis nudges his nose against Zayn’s.

“I love you too, Louis William Malik-Tomlinson.”


End file.
